Claridad
by Kurogane
Summary: ONE SHOT. Hoy fuiste mió y yo tuyo ¿Permetiras que siga así? SiriusxJames. Slash. Lemon.


**Dedicatorio: **A miii *w*… wueno no .__.

**Salsh: **R. SiriusxJames. One shot. No me pertenecen estos wuenotes ~T0T~

**Notas:**Es R porque contiene escenas de Lemon *-*Uu no son muy fuertes, pero ahí por si las dudas X3

***+* Claridad*+* **

Sirius se arremango su sudadera y remojo en la cubeta de agua un trapo. Espero a que este se mojara en su totalidad para después introducir su mano y sacarla, al mismo tiempo que unas gotas caían de nuevo en la cubeta y otras se deslizaban por sus brazos.

 - ¿Qué días es hoy?

- El día de las malditas cursilerías. – mascullo Black, mientras que se levantaba.

- Vaya, que profundo.

- Cuando quieras.

James parpadeo un par de veces. – ¿Y ese enojo?

Sirius murmuro cosas a sí mismo antes de responder. Se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento en la silla más cercana. – Una: me robaron mi mochila, y ni preguntes que no se nada. – se apresuro a decir cuando vio que su amigo abrió la boca.  – Dos: ¿Qué no viste a todas las lechuzas que cayeron sobre mi desayuno? ¡Traían cartas de amor!  Tres: unas niñas de primero comenzaron a perseguirme por los pasillos, las hubiera perdonado si fueran de séptimo, ¡¡pero eran de primero!! ¡Voladas! Y hay más, pero no las diré por que son demasiadas vergonzosas. ¿¡Que no puedo caminar libremente sin que quieran arrancarme un pelo!? – termino, haciendo un molesto movimiento con su mano. Guardo silencio por un momento y después soltó un largo suspiro.

James rió.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Cielos, sí.

- Ah, pero que bueno es desahogarse.

- ¿Prongs?

- ¿Qué?

- Te toca tallar el piso.

James se cruzo de brazos y entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque yo voy a limpiar el escritorio y los libreros.

- ¿Y porque no mejor yo limpio el escritorio y los libreros y tu tallas el piso?

-  Me saldrá una hernia. – dijo Sirius, de manera sarcástica, haciendo que recibiría un trapazo como queja.

Después de una hora, Sirius se paso una mano por su frente sudada y acomodo el último libro en librero. – Merlín, sospecho que le dejo una buena ensuciada a sus cosas a propósito.

Padfoot sonrió levemente y volteo a ver a su amigo, quien permanecía en cuatro patas tallando el suelo.

- ¿Cómo vamos? ¿Todo bien? Te ayudaría pero.. ya ves, no nos vamos a quejar después de los dolores o si?

- Ja.. ja.. que gracioso. – mascullo James, sin dejar de hacer su deber.

Sirius sonrió, aunque aquella sonrisa desapareció al momento en que sus propios ojos comenzaron a pasearse por ciertas partes del cuerpo del otro. Una especie de cosquillas lo llenaron en su estomago al ver en como se hacía para adelante y atrás al momento de seguir tallando…

Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y sacudió su cabeza. _No, detente ¿ya te diste cuenta de lo que haces?_

Pero no era la primera vez, últimamente se estaba sintiendo de una manera extraña al estar a su lado. Hasta en la primera vez que había tenido un sueño húmedo con su amigo, despertó con asco de si mismo y pensó que saliendo con más chicas le quitarían esas imágenes de la mente.

Aun así seguía… y seguía…

_Cuarta: Por que siempre quiero que seas mío pero no puedo._

Padfoot hizo un ruido con su garganta y movió de manera nerviosa sus dedos.

Rara vez podían estar solos los dos, ya que normalmente siempre tenían a alguien quien los rodeaba…

En la única ocasión en la que estaba a punto de probar sus labios fue cuando James se había quedado dormido en su regazo, y este viendo una gran oportunidad iba a unir sus labios con los de él, pero Lupin había entrado, y Sirius se sobresalto y tiro a James sin querer…

Desde ahí, dejo de intentarlo…

Y ahora, teniéndolo frente a él, con este frió, hacía que sus ánimos revivieran.

- ¿James?

El aludido subió la mirada. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yo…

Sirius se hinco a su lado y el otro se reincorporo para quedarse en la misma posición. – Bueno, em… he estado pensando… que… bueno…

- ¿Sí?

- Esto… últimamente, creo sentir algo…

- ¿En serio? – James arqueo una ceja. - ¿Cómo qué?

- Me preguntaba si…

- ¿Aja?

Sirius suspiro y se mordió el labio. Podía escuchar como su propio corazón latía apresuradamente.

Se acercó un poco más y el otro lo miro con atención.

- ¿Puedo besarte?

Esa pregunta paso demasiado rápido por la mente de James, así que no tardo en sobresaltarse y sonrojarse.

- ¿¡Qué!?– exclamó Prongs, e intento levantarse pero Sirius lo detuvo, tomándolo de la muñeca.

- Por favor, déjame besarte. – repitió, soltando despacio su muñeca.

Silencio.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron más.

- Es mejor que terminemos, McGonagall vendrá pronto y… - se levanto, y a paso lento se dirigió al escritorio. – Podría…

Sirius también se levantó. Vio con detenimiento la espalda del otro y decidió acercarse.

-Y… que tal si… podría…

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina de James al sentir como unos labios rozaban su oído derecho.

- Dime que tú también me quieres… James… - le murmuro.

Otro momento de silencio domino la habitación. La respiración tibia de Sirius chocaba en su cuello, y después de unos segundos, sintió sus labios posarse para empezar a moverse con lentitud bajo su piel suave, haciendo que un leve gemido escapara de su boca.

Sirius lo tomo como una respuesta, y tomándolo de los hombros lo giro para encararlo, y muy apenas de haberlo hecho eso, unieron rápidamente sus labios.

Sirius profundizo el beso al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba por la cintura y lo obligaba a sentarse sobre el escritorio sin siquiera despegarse.

Los lentes de Potter cayeron ante ese movimiento.

James pasó las manos por su cabello y lo acarició. Sirius bajaba y subía sus manos por su espalda.

Las caricias se volvían más profundas y desesperadas.

Black pasó su lengua por los labios de James, y abrió su boca con ella. Este le permitió entrar y ambas lenguas debatieron. La saliva resbalo por sus barbillas al momento de hacerlo. 

Las respiraciones eran cada vez más rápidas, y ambas chocaban entre sí.

Siguieron con ese juego hasta el momento en que se separaron para tomar aire. No paso mucho para que Sirius atacara su cuello

-_Sirius… _

Las manos del de ojos marrones estiro de la corbata escarlata del otro y la tiro al suelo…

Tomándolo nuevamente de la cintura, Sirius hizo que se separaran del escritorio para quedarse parados en cualquier parte del aula sin dejar la actividad.

Las sudaderas cayeron al suelo, al igual que las camisas la cuales fueron seguidas por el resto de la ropa.

Se abrazaron y besaron a medida que se tendían en el suelo… el de ojos azules sobre el de marrones.

Los besos de Sirius comenzaron a bajar por su cuello hasta su pecho, en donde se tomo su tiempo en lamer y dar pequeño mordiscos en cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de James, quien tan solo empezaba a retorcerse de placer bajo él, murmurando cosas incoherentes.

Sirius lo hacía derretirse cada vez que lo tocaba en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, y no mejoraba en nada cuando tentativamente comenzaba a bajar su mano de nuevo por su pecho con pequeños movimientos circulatorios…

En un gemido, el bao escapo de ambas bocas al momento en que su mano se posó en su miembro y lo acariciaba; de arriba para abajo.

James posó su cabeza en el suelo, dejando que siguiera al igual que sus gemidos se volvían más continuos.

En cada beso y caricia le hacia olvidar el frió.

- Ah… ah… Sirius

En vez de que el aludido dijera algo, regreso hacía los labios del otro volviendo a aquel beso salvaje y deseado.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos y observo a James, quien los tenía completamente cerrados. Los movimientos de su mano aumentaban su ritmo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y ya habiéndolo deseado desde hacía tiempo, deslizo uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha en la entrada de James y lo introdujo suavemente en él.

James al sentirlo arqueo su espalda y volvió a gemir de manera placentera dentro de la boca de su nuevo amante.

Al ver la reacción de este, lo animo a introducir otro dedo. Moviéndolos de adentro hacía afuera hasta poder introducir uno más.

James no sintió al tercero entrar, pero cuando se empezaron a mover, soltó un gemido de dolor, y Sirius lo ignoro por el simple hecho de que el otro después comenzó a besarlo en el cuello.

Al sentir que era suficiente, Sirius sacó sus dedos y poso sus ojos en el pecho del otro para después pasar hacía su cuello y llegar hasta los propios ojos de James…

Sus respiraciones ahora estaban demasiado aceleradas, y los dos sabían lo que buscaban con tan solo verse a los ojos.

James suspiro, y volviéndolo a abrazar, giro ambos cuerpos para quedar sobre Sirius.

- ¿Haz… he…hecho es…to… an…tes?

- ¿Im… Importa?

Silencio.

-… N…no.

James se inclino para besarlo.

- ¿Qué… pasara?

- ¿E… eh?

- Después…

Sirius sonrió levemente. – Lo sabremos… si… bueno…. después … de que… si tu qui… - James lo interrumpió con otro beso.

- Si quiero. – murmuró, incorporándose para quedar sentado, posando sus piernas en los lados de Sirius, y tomando su mano derecha para besar cada parte de ella…

Levantando a su pareja, Sirius empezó a introducirse lentamente en James, y este al sentirlo comenzó a bajar nuevamente con movimientos que tentaban a Sirius seguir con el siguiente paso.

Fue así como empezó penetrar cada vez más en él. Al principio había sentido dolor, pero poco a poco había cambiado a algo placentero que hacía el aula se llenar de gemidos audibles.

- Ah… Ah… Sirius… Sirius…- mascullaba James, mientras tomaba las manos de Sirius entre las suyas para posarlas  en su propio cuerpo y comenzar a acariciarlo. Pasaron las manos por su cuello, para pasar por su pecho y deslizarse hasta sus piernas; acariciando profundamente a medida que el ritmo aceleraba más entre más murmullos incoherentes. Las manos volvieron a subir hasta quedarse en su cintura.

James comenzó a venir al momento en que Sirius descubrió su punto suave.

Al fin podía sentir lo bien que se sentía en el interior.

Lo único que podía hacer era gemir y soltar uno que otro gruñido, y todo eso provoco que Sirius se dejara venir profundamente dentro del cuerpo de James, quien al sentirlo soltó un largo gemido, y tal vez eso fue lo más hermoso que haya visto.

Era la primera vez en la que realmente había sentido un orgasmo…

Después de poco a poco haber reducido el ritmo, ambos cuerpos se encontraban sudando y el bao salía de sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Sirius salió de James, y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente con sus labios temblando.

- James… James…

- Sirius… hoy fui tuyo y tú fuiste mío…

- Seguiría así para siempre.

- ¿No te hartaría?

- Nunca. Permíteme seguir estando contigo de esta manera para siempre.

- Sirius…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, lo beso en los labios como siempre lo había esperado.

_"Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado…"_

* * *

  


**Notas: **Ahh xOx! Termine XD! Este lo iba a postear para el 14, pero se paso… 5 minutos DD! Me desvele ;0; y Hakkai ya no estaba conectada para que me criticará el fic, así que, espero que no te indignes T0T! Pido una beta ¡______¡ que soporte cualquier tipo de pareja *0* deje un review que mi mail aquí no pongo al menos que aceptes *-*Uu

**Kurogane******


End file.
